


Little traitors

by Chibimax10



Series: KBNZ Domestic fluff [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimax10/pseuds/Chibimax10
Summary: Dating presents it's own challenges, what about working with your partner's Pokémon? A whole new set of challenges and rewards.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: KBNZ Domestic fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107293
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Little traitors

The Zigzagoons suddenly coming to a stop is the only signal Raihan gets before there’s a crash of thunder that shakes the flat. All he can do is yelp as they fly under the couch with various noises of distress and scattering items in their panic to hide. The sounds of rain fills the flat along with the occasional whimper from under the couch. It’s not something Raihan was expecting but even the tiny terrors had to be afraid of something. Storms appear to be their only weakness. He sets his phone on the coffee table and carefully looks under the couch. It only takes one sneak attack to make him leery of putting his face near any sort of nook and cranny but today it seems he’ll be safe. A dozen little eyes look back at him as they tremble in as much of a huddle as they can manage under the couch. Another crash of thunder has them flinching and letting out pitiful little whimpers.   
“Hey, it’s ok.” Raihan gently says as he reaches under the couch.  
The Zigzagoon closest to him attempts to bite his hand then squishes more into the mass of fur. Raihan sighs as he watches them. Piers didn’t really tell him anything about calming the little floofs not that he ever expected to be in this situation. The question was, how do you calm a dozen panicking Zigzagoons? Raihan lays on the floor watching them as he tries to come up with an answer. A light bulb goes off as Raihan jumps up and runs for the kitchen, checking cabinets for ingredients. The dragon tamer hums happily as he pulls everything he needs out and begins mixing the batter for his pokemon treats. He hopes this works as he gets the trays into the oven. All he can do is wait as the timer slowly ticks down, the storm continues going strong. The smell of the treats lure a few of the braver ones to stick their noses out from under the couch only to squeeze back under when another rumble shakes through the flat. Raihan heads back into the living room and turns on the TV, channel surfing until he finds a random kids show. He turns the volume up just enough to slightly drown out the storm. His efforts are starting to pay off as he watches one of the Zigzagoons wander out from under the couch to investigate the new smell filling the flat. It looks at him and freezes before slowly approaching him. A loud rumble has it running at him then right up his leg. He lets out a yelp as he manages to catch the little guy. The poor thing trembles in his arms as he slowly begins petting it.   
“You’re ok. You’re safe with me, I won’t let the storm get you.” Raihan reassures the little creature.  
It noses against him as it buries it’s face against his shoulder. The timer goes off making it flinch against him. Raihan quickly turns it off then checks the treats. Holding the goon makes getting the treats out more difficult but it’s not the first time he’s held a baby pokemon and done this. He knows he’s made the right when he turns around with the plate to be greeted by four more Zigzagoons watching him. They follow him into the living room but remain on the floor as he gets comfortable on the couch with the one in his arms.   
“Here, let me know what you think.” Raihan says as he gives it one of the treats.  
The goon is his arms sniffs at it before snatching it out of his hand. It’s little eyes light up and it looks up at him expectantly.   
“I’ll take that as a success. Let’s see if we can’t lure the others out.” He says.  
It takes a few minutes to coax the remaining ones out from under the couch and even longer to get them on the couch. By the end of it he has a dozen little fluffy bodies laying on or next to him. He manages to get a few pictures and begins to feel tired himself. It couldn’t hurt to get a quick nap in, the goons are already ahead of him with that. Piers can wake him whenever he gets back he decides as he closes his eyes. The storm, TV and snoring goons lull him to sleep.

Piers hurries up the stairs to his flat, the storm going strong outside. Normally he wouldn’t be too worried but he didn’t realize how long he’d be or that the storm would hit when it did. He can’t get the keys in the lock fast enough and keeps dropping them in his hurry. Knowing his goons, they’ve probably destroyed the flat in their panic and he’ll be lucky if he still has a boyfriend. The door finally comes unlocked, a sigh of relief leaving the punk as he flings the door open. The main hallway looks suspiciously clean causing him to frown. Piers leaves his boots near the door as he moves further through his flat. There’s not a Zigzagoon in sight. The storm is still going strong so he’s not surprised but there should have been more of a mess than there was. He finally solves the mystery of his clean flat when he enters the living room lured by the sounds from the TV. Raihan is dozing on the couch with a dozen little fluffy bodies curled up on and around him. A plate of homemade pokemon treats sits on the coffee table, the plate nearly empty. A Toxel is attempting to climb up onto the table to grab one of the remaining treats with hardly any luck. Piers goes over and gives the little guy a treat as he fishes his phone out of his pocket. Raihan isn’t the only one who wants pictures. He huffs as no matter what angle he aims for, the dragon tamer still somehow looks good. Piers only manages to get a few pictures when Raihan groans and carefully stretches. He finally notices his boyfriend and gives him a tired smile.  
“Hey babe, just get back?” He asks tiredly.  
Piers leans over and gives his boyfriend a kiss. He hums happily as he tries to deepen it, only to whine when the punk pulls away. A few of the Zigzagoons grumble loudly at the noise as they shift to get comfortable on their living pillow.   
“You seem preoccupied. I’ll leave you to it.” Piers states.  
He turns on his heel and leaves his boyfriend to his fate as a Zigzagoon bed, a small smile gracing his face. He’s just glad they seem to be getting along for now.

~~~

The Trapinch stubbornly attempts to bite at his feet again, making Piers quickly pull them up onto the couch to avoid a painful pinch.  
“Determined little beastie, aren't you?” Piers snorts.  
His words and the removal of his feet only seem to agitate the little mon as he snaps his jaws at him then makes his way to the hallway, no doubt going after his boots again. With a sigh of exasperation, the punk gets up yet again to save his shoes from the angry little beast. For some reason, this one and only this one has a vendetta against him. Constantly chasing the little guy makes it nearly impossible for him to focus on working on his music. He catches him just as he’s about to bite into the toe and carries the squirming beast back to the living room. The little beast just angry grunts and squirms until he’s set back on the floor. Piers sits back on the couch, picking his notebook up only to hate what he’s already written. The page is ripped out, balled up and tossed across the room in frustration. A happy grunt reaches his ears making him look up to see the angry Trapinch is chasing after the ball he’d just tossed. He’s beaten by one of the other ones and it begins shredding the ball. The angry one roars at it then comes right back to him, eyeing the notebook. Piers rips another page free much to the little guy’s excitement and he tosses it. A snort leaves him as he watches him chase after the paper. He’ll clean later before Raihan gets home. Their little game continues, the Trapinches returning when they can no longer play with their paper balls. By then Piers has moved to the floor, the couch not a good enough spot to write. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a weight on his back followed by a wet sensation. At first he thinks his boyfriend snuck in and decided to play a prank on him until a second weight joins the first. When he looks back he’s greeted by a happily wiggling Goomy.   
“Why do you little beasties like my hair so much?” Piers asks.  
The Goomies only wiggle at his attention and he can’t bring himself to make them move. Besides, he can’t complain when his hair has never been softer since letting the little guys lay in his hair. Not that he’s going to tell Raihan his secret. 

Raihan unlocks the door to his flat and enters, nearly calling out to let his boyfriend know he’s home when he sees the cutest sight. His phone is out and recording as he slowly sneaks down the hall. One of his Trapinch is in the doorway to the living room shredding a ball of paper. The little guy is too invested in destroying the paper to even give him a glance as he pokes his head into the living room. Pier’s lays on his stomach with a notebook in front of him, balls of wadded up paper off to the side and three Goomies just chilling in his hair. Another Trapinch waddles back to Piers like it's waiting for something. Raihan finds out a second later when the other chuckles a bit then tosses one of paper balls for the little guy. The Trapinch lets out a cry as it chases after the paper ball. A snort leaves him before he can stop himself. Piers looks over his shoulder then quickly looks back at his notebook. The Goomies wiggle happily and slowly make their way out of Piers’s hair to greet their trainer.  
“You made such a fuss about them being in your hair before but I see how it is. Using these sweet babies to get your hair even softer.” Raihan snorts then a dawning realization hits him. “Wait? Is that why you’ve been asking to watch them lately?”  
Piers slowly turns over and sits up to level him with an unamused look. His slime soaked hair takes away from the effect of his look.  
“You’ve no proof of that.” Piers states.   
Raihan gives him a look then picks up one of the Goomies.  
“My poor baby, being used so cruelly” He coos.  
The little guy wiggles happily in his arms while the other ones still on the floor crawl onto his shoes. Piers only rolls his eyes then begins cleaning up. Raihan enjoys the sight of his boyfriends ass as he leans over and approaches him, setting the Goomy on the floor.  
“You're forgetting something.” He states.  
“Don’t know if you deserve anything.” Piers retorts.  
When he stands up Raihan pulls him into his arms with very little fuss. His boyfriend’s hair sticks to him as he turns in his arms to face him. He leans down to place a kiss on the punk’s cheek which earns him a snort.  
“At least do it properly.” Piers states with a smirk before making sure to give him a nice long kiss.   
It’s slimy and Raihan tries to pull away in protest while Piers clings to him. His revenge is swift as he scoops him up and carries him away to wash the Goomy slim off him. The Trapinch only gives them an annoyed look before going back to destroying his new toy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and those little babies are spoiled, that's for sure! XD Their relationship is fun to play with! Especially how they respond to the cuties the other raises. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
